G2 Origins Timeline
The G2 Origins Timeline is an alternate universe created by Mercatorprojection. Meant to expand the universe on a planetary field, it gives backstories to existing characters, creates new characters, gives names to planets, and makes a few retcons. Timeline Years are counted in years of Okoto time. Approximately 5.6 Billion Years before Timeline *Kaihanga finishes his first creation, the Primazoid. After infusing it with elemental power, he placed it on a barren planet to see how it would adapt to its surroundings. 2 Billion Years before Timeline *Satisfied with the result of his studies, Kaihanga creates 800 more of these machines, but didn’t infuse them with elemental power. After discovering the Magna Star System, he planted a hundred of them on each planet, allowing them to reproduce and grow. 900 Million Years before Timeline *Kaihanga dies of a mysterious disease, caused by the element of Shadow. Meanwhile, the citizens of each planet start to realize the elemental power of their masks. 786 Million Years before Timeline *Sol, the center of the star system, declares itself to be the first republic after 100 thousand years of civil war. *The people of Inferna learn how to forge unique masks, instead of passing down masks from past generations. *The "Toa Stone" is discovered. Matoran gain the ability to become more powerful warriors. 500 thousand Years before Timeline *The Barraki Species begin their colonization of the Magna Star System. *Phreohs and Enigma-Xi become part of the UPB. Hundreds die in the colonization process, and the planets' rulers are overthrown. *Ariki declares himself Supreme Ruler of the star system, and promises that the other planets would join the colony. * Inferna and Terragon becomes the UPB's industrial forges. Terragon's various ores are taken to Inferna for processing. 300 Thousand Years before Timeline *Civil unrest develops on Taro. An armada brutally crushes the rebellion, leading to mixed opinions from other colonies. *Inferna's ruler, Lhikan Mangai, declares war on the UPB. All Barraki are purged from Inferna's population. *Sol and Taro's rulers send a fleet to stop Lhikan's rebellion. Other planets refuse to defect from the UPB from fear. 115 Thousand Years before Timeline *Underground rebellions form on planets Sol and Aquarius. Hundreds of Toa and Matoran form secret militia to fight against the Union. *Ariki sets bounties for all rebellious Toa and Matoran. Mercenaries are sent to the planets to handle the threats. *Ariki's personal mask forgers, Ekimu and Makuta, defect from the UPB. They hatch a plot to steal the source of Ariki's power: his Scepter of Immaculacy. *After succeeding in stealing the scepter and gaining the Mask of Control and the Mask of Creation, the brothers escape to Synth for refuge. Ariki demands that the inhabitants return the two offenders. The queen of Synth declines the demand. *Ariki declares war on Synth. *Using the new power from the Mask of Creation, Ekimu forges powerful masks to assist the Toa and Matoran in the rebellion. Makuta uses the Mask of Control to cause the enemy sentry to serve him. 50 Thousand Years before Timeline *The Twelve Masks of Power are forged by Ekimu and Makuta. An alliance is made amongst the rebels of each planet. *Ariki attacks the homeworld of the rebellion, Inferna, himself. The rebellion is nearly crushed, and Ariki occupies the planet as the new king. 9 Thousand Years before Timeline *After being imprisoned for several years, more of Ariki's defects break Ekimu and Makuta free. * Twelve Matoran from each planet are selected to wield the Masks of Power. The Mask Forgers, feeling that they weren’t ready, sealed them away in capsules with a Toa Stone. *Ariki learns of the Masks of Power's existence. He increases the bounties on the escaped fugitives, and Lhikan is executed. 5 Thousand Years before Timeline *The Infinite War begins. Six of the Masks of Power are lost. * In a final effort to protect the remaining 6 Masks, Ekimu and Makuta agree to escape with the Matoran and Toa in an event know as the Exodus. * The Axalara is built. The rebels are gathered for a final escape from their prosecution. 4 Thousand Years before Timeline *The ship crash lands on Gaia. *The fugitives lose their memory from the crash, having only some of the records still intact. * The survivors call the island Okoto, meaning "home". *The remaining Masks of Power are placed in regions related to the element they represent. *The creatures of each region absorb the elemental power. The Brothers select the most intelligent (or in this case, "evolved") of them to protect the Masks. 3 Thousand Years before Timeline *The Toa of Ice die out from the Shadow Plague. Makuta uses his Mask of Control to stop it before it spreads. * The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Council of Ekimu are formed. 2 Thousand Years before Timeline * The island is attack by the Skadki Muaraders. Villagers are killed in the battle, and the Masks' safety are put into question. *The Toa Dimentis are called upon from the stars. The Toa, their leader being Toa of Water Acqua, defeat the Marauders, forcing them off the island. '' More content to be written'' Trivia *The word Dimentis comes from the Italian word "dimenticato", which means "forgotten". This effectively names the Toa Dimentis the "Forgotten Toa". **The name itself refers to how they were seemingly wiped from history due to their untimely and mysterious deaths, two of which are to be shown in Tears of the Deceased. **It can also refer to how they were called upon even though the "true" Toa Okoto should have been called. However, when the Axalara crashed, the tablets that contained the means of calling for the Toa Okoto explicitly stated that it was a "forbidden prayer". This meant to the amnesiac islanders that they were to only be called in a time of dire need. The Skadki Mauraders were deemed a minor threat, but as they still needed protection, they called for the Toa. ** The name for the Toa Team is called so only by the few who know of their history. In the time of their living, they were called the Toa Kaiwa (similar to "kaiwawao", which means "defender"). *Merc chose to call the "evil alien race" Barraki due to their status as being alien-like mutant warlords. The Barraki in this universe, however, do not resemble their G1 counterparts. *The Axalara, while based on the G1 version, is a far larger star ship the merely resembles it. *The name Acqua is Italian for "water". Stories *Tears of the Deceased